1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgical stabilizers of the type used in cardiac surgery and, more particularly, to a surgical stabilizer having suction capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of a cardiac procedure such as bypass surgery that is performed while the heart is beating, it is necessary to greatly reduce the movement of the surface of the heart so that repairs or grafts can be made. It has been known to compress the surface of the heart by means of spaced, generally parallel legs that are attached to the end of an elongate handle. The handle is adjustably connected to a non-movable structure such as a cardiovascular retractor. By applying pressure to the surface of the heart, the region of the heart between the legs will be compressed and relatively starved for blood, thereby permitting surgery to be performed without the need for a heart-lung machine to stop the heart. Moreover, the compression applied by the stabilizer renders the portion of the heart between the legs relatively motionless so that grafts can be made.
A problem not addressed by prior stabilizers is that of applying just the right amount of compressive force to the surface of the heart so that movement of the surface of the heart is prevented while harm to the heart is avoided. Also, although certain prior devices have had adjustable components, the adjustment capability has been less than desired. Further, with respect to both cardiac surgery and other types of surgery, prior devices have not had the capability to engage or grasp tissue and spread it apart for purposes of conducting a surgical procedure.
Desirably, a surgical stabilizer would be available that would be able to adequately stabilize the surface of the heart while applying minimal compressive force. Further, such a stabilizer would be fully adjustable. Preferably, such a stabilizer would be able to engage or grasp tissue and spread it apart as may be necessary to perform a desired surgical procedure.
In response to the foregoing concerns, the present invention provides a new and improved surgical retractor that is provided with a means to engage or grasp tissue. The retractor according to the invention is intended for use in various types of surgical procedures, although it is especially effective in cardiac surgery. In one embodiment, the stabilizer includes legs through which suction can be applied through the lower surfaces thereof. The suction enables the surface of the heart to be grasped by the stabilizer, thereby minimizing the amount of compressive force required to stabilize the heart properly. In another embodiment, the legs are adjustable toward or away from each other and have lower surfaces with small pins or sharp edges that can engage tissue and move it apart. This embodiment of the invention also can be provided with hollow legs to which suction can applied.
A non-adjustable embodiment of the stabilizer according to the invention includes first and second hollow legs that are disposed generally parallel to each other, each leg having a closed end and an open end. Each leg has an upper surface and a lower surface, the lower surface including a plurality of openings which are disposed adjacent each other. This embodiment of the invention also includes a yoke extending between and connecting the first and second legs, and a manifold connected to the open end of each leg. When a suction tube is connected to the manifold, a vacuum can be applied to the openings in the legs so as to attract the surface of the heart to the legs.
An adjustable stabilizer according to the invention includes first and legs disposed generally parallel with each other, each leg having a distal end and a proximal end, and an upper surface and a lower surface. The stabilizer also includes first and second support arms each having a first end and a second end, the first end of the first support arm being connected to the first leg and the first end of the second support arm being connected to the second leg, each support arm being connected to its respective leg at or adjacent the proximal end thereof, the first and second arms being disposed approximately at a right angle to the first and second legs, respectively. The stabilizer further includes means for connecting the second ends of the first and second support arms to each other and for permitting the support arms to be pivoted relative to each other; as Nell as a handle to which the means for supporting the second ends is connected. The stabilizer can be provided with means for engaging or grasping the surface of the heart, such as small pins, sharpened edges, and/or suction.
The foregoing features and advantages will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and description that follow.